These feelings I harbor
by FemmeDecor
Summary: Aru is a nerd who always tries to catch Aomine's attention. Aomine however always abuses Aru's kindness knowing she has feelings for him..
1. Chapter 1

"Do these too." Aomine dropped his stacks of homework infront of his very nerdy classmate who always complies with Aomine's needs. Homework, projects, and notes. She always does what Aomine says and Aomine has a strong hunch that the girl has this huge crush on him. Who can blame her? He's the greatest basketball player in the region if not in all of Japan. Plus Aomine doesn't hear any words of complaint from her so he just keeps abusing her.

"Aru-chan, I'm so sorry." Sakurai told the nerdy girl.

"What for Sakurai?" She answered silently while she opened Aomine's notebook and start doing his homework.

"I told Aomine to do his own homework." Sakurai explained.

"He needs to practice for the matches right? If what I'm doing is for the team, I'm happy to help." Aru answered without looking up.

"Aru-chan, the thing is, he doesn't even attend practices." Sakurai mentioned. Aru suddenly stopped writing as if shocked by the news.

"I know." Aru said while her hands are shaking.

….

"That poor girl, you should not abuse her kindness you know Aomine-kun." Momoi told Aomine.

"Tch, she wants it anyway. She'll do anything for my attention." Aomine answered.

"I'm a girl too and I don't like what you're doing to her. Do something nice for her in exchange." Momoi complained.

"Shut up Momoi, you're annoying." And he left his childhood friend. Momoi would've been his type of girl, pretty, long hair, striking body, and ofcourse big breasts. But no thanks, she's so annoying and bossy that it's a turn off.

…

Aru saw as Aomine and Momoi are walking together, and she hid so that they won't be able to see her. She heard the way Aomine talked about her doing anything for his attention, he's probably right. Being classmates in middle school and he doesn't even notice her even a bit so she thinks that it's a good move to follow him to Toou where she's lucky to be his classmate again and became his seatmate. She once volunteered to helped him with his homework thus having her 1st time interaction with him after 3 years in middle school without him even noticing her existence and after that he's been talking to her to ask her to help with his school works, she thinks it's good enough. No, actually it's not. If only she's as lovely as Momoi, but here she is very nerdy and plain looking. Her body also is very plain, normal B cup breast as oppose to what Aomine prefers which is F cup, her height is also not tall and model like, not petite and cute, but normal. She wears rimmed glasses which partly hide her abnormally violet eyes and her silvery white hair she keeps short and just above her shoulder because she finds it a hassle to let it grow long. But she wants Aomine to notice her more and she knows she have to be courageous enough to approach him.

…

"Aomine-san." Aru said as she went to the roof top where Aomine is slacking and cutting class. She cuts class too just so she can go here.

"You're here. Don't tell me you cut class too?" Aomine seems surprised.

"Yeah I did. I figure you'll be here." Aru replied.

"He! That's funny of you. Do you need anything or wants to say something to me?" Aomine straightened from his position to get a better look at her.

"Aomine-san, it's my birthday this coming Saturday and I would appreciate it greatly if you would be my date for the whole day." Aru said while looking at the floor. She bet everything on this. If he says no, she will die of embarrassment and she will stay away from him, but if he says yes, well it's a start.

"Whole day? How about half day?" Aomine bargained. Aru looked up with so much expectation. He just said yes.

"Ofcourse that will still be good enough!" Aru is floating with happiness, she can't believe she's having a date with her beloved Aomine.

….

"Tch, what a bother, I said yes for a date with Aru." Aomine told Momoi.

"Really Aomine-kun? That's so nice of you!"

"I only said yes because you told me to do something nice for her." Aomine said.

"Still you must have liked her even a bit to say yes." Momoi replied.

"Yeah, I like her doing homeworks for me." Aomine sneered. Who the hell would like that girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Aru is very nervous, she doesn't know what to wear and she opted for a simple long sleeves and knee length skirt. She doesn't think she look bad, plus it's cold outside.

When Aomine saw Aru he wants to go home already, she looks like a grandma with her attire but still he stayed.

Aru was speechless when Aomine came to pick her up on his motorcycle, he looks very handsome in his sweater and pants. She rode behind him and held tight on his body as Aomine drives. He drives recklessly, but just being beside him makes her feel safe.

"I'll pay." Aomine said as he handed the hotdog seller money.

"But I'm the one who initiated this date." Aru said.

"I'm the guy and this is the least I can do for all those school works." Aomine replied.

They are in the huge amusement park in next town, Aomine then played the shooting hoops and Aru as well as other people gape as he exhibits his skills.

"Beat my high score again." Aomine boasted.

"You're the high score here?" Aru asked.

"Yeah, I'm always here." Aomine said. And Aru can hear the extension of what he said _with other girls_.

As Aru is walking she tripped and her glasses fell and she searched for it on the ground by feeling the ground.

Aru tripped and Aomine tried hard not to laugh, he saw as she searched the ground for her glasses who happened to drop just by his feet. He picked it up and said.

"Here I got it." And she stand up and looked at Aomine who was then surprised because it's his 1st time to see her eyes clearly or is it because it's his 1st time to look at her in the eyes. They are unusually purple but very beautiful, and they twinkle.

"Thank you Aomine-san." Aru replied as she reached for her glasses. But Aomine is the one to put it on her and Aru's heart beat raced and she can't help blushing.

"Anything wrong?" Aomine asked her and she simply shook her head.

The day is very fun for Aru, and Aomine can't deny that he indeed had a slight fun too. He always thought that she's very nerdy, but he realized that she's quirky and has some sense of humor but those are not enough for him to respond to her feelings.

"Aomine-san." Aru said as the fireworks before the closing time of the amusement park is being exhibited.

"What?" Aomine is busy watching the fireworks.

"I love you. Ever since middle school." Aru said, Aomine looked at her, the fireworks reflecting on those eyes of her.

"Close your eyes then." Aomine said. Aru suddenly became nervous, but she did. Then she felt Aomine's body heat coming closer and when she peaked his face is coming closer to her face. She closed her eyes again and waited for the kiss, which never came, and she opened her eyes when Aomine bursted laughing.

"You don't really think I would kiss you right? Haha, you're really funny!" Aomine has tears in his eyes for laughing.

Aru's seriously hurt but she tried to keep herself compose, then Aomine's phone beeped and he checked it out while he's still lauging.

"Oh, I need to go, and sorry I won't be able to bring you home. It's urgent, here some money, just take some taxi." Aomine said as he still suppressed some assed smile and handed it to Aru who now has tears streaming down her face.

"Take your money! Bastard!" Aru threw the money at Aomine and she walked away from him while wiping her tears. The day that she thought will be happiest ended that way.

Aomine watched as she disappeared from his view and the image of her waiting for his kiss still embed on his head and making him laugh. When he can't see her anymore he proceeded to his motorcycle and drive away leaving Aru to wherever she is at the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Aomine walked into class one day with a smug smile on his face, damn he can't get over that image of Aru. Her eyes closed desperately and lips slightly parted. That's still funny for him. He immediately looked for her inside the classroom maybe to tease her or something but she's not in her usual sit like she usually does every morning and reading some notes. Aomine realized that he had payed more attention on her than he admitted. Their homeroom teacher entered the classroom wearing a sad mask.

"Class I would like to inform you that your classmate Aru has been found with multiple injuries in the next town last Sunday morning, she has been mugged and it looks like she tried to do a self-defense which didn't go well and now she's in the intensive care unit fighting for her life, I would like all of you to please pray for her."

The whole class was shocked at the news, but no more than Aomine. Sunday morning, next town, that must be after the day they had the date and he let her go home alone. He was stunned and he felt himself going pale(Maitim siya!). Is it his fault? It is, that time he just received some text from the operator so he can escaped her. He slumped and closed his eyes.

What will Aomine do if she died? He looked at her empty desk and images of her silently sitting reading books and tapping her pencil in rhythm to her humming. He really notice her a lot he now realized not just in high school but in middle school as well, she's the girl who always peeks at him, the girl who always sit out during PE because of her bad health, the intelligent, silent girl, who doesn't have a lot of friends. Also when Aomine sleeps at the library he always stays in a position where he can observe her but she can't see him. He always make her do his assignments because that way he can talk to her, she barely talks. He then remembered the date how he felt at ease and unannoyed by things during that brief time. He's certain she's not his type and he doesn't feel any sexual attraction towards her, but then why does he get annoyed when he saw her talking to other guys and the kiss why did he get over exited over it to the point of laughing. Maybe it is what they said that you realize the importance of someone when they're gone. But she's still not gone, Aomine hopes. He, Aomine, ace of Generation of Miracles and of Toou likes a nerd for a long time but he denied it even to himself and now there's a chance that he will lose her forever. Aomine stands up suddenly and the homeroom teacher was shocked as Aomine simply walked away. He went to the locker room and there he cried while gripping his hair. How embarrassing if someone will see him in that state. But he can't help it, he hurt the feelings of the girl he likes and now if she died it will be his fault too. Suddenly the locker room opened to reveal Momoi who was very shock to see Aomine crying.

"Dai-chan what happened." Momoi covered her mouth at what she saw.

"Momoi, I did something horrible."


	4. Chapter 4

The whole class visited Aru but there is no point in visiting because she's still hasn't woken up. But the doctor assured them that she will be fine. As Aomine peeked through the glass of her hospital room he feel really guilty as her fragile body lay in the bed. Her face is very relaxed but didn't help Aomine to think that she's fine. He knows that despite her relax feature's she's in deep pain and is struggling to wake up. He left without saying goodbye to his classmates and proceeded to play basketball. That way he will take out his burden. He played as aggressively as he can until he's drenched in sweat and exhausted. He went home, took a shower and sleep, that way he can escape his guilt.

Three weeks later Aru resumed school, but she's even duller than before, she's quiet and avoids people. She doesn't wear glasses now, it turns out that shards of her glasses went into her eyes during her assault and she got an eye operation which also clears her eyesight. Now her rare purple eyes can be seen but there's no twinkle in them. Aomine once met her on the hallway but she pretended as if she doesn't see him. This went on for a week and Aomine can't stop himself anymore and he followed her on her way home one time.

Aru noticed that she's being followed and she immediately got scared. That time when she was mugged, she also felt as if she's being followed. She walked faster but her pursuer also doubles his pace. He's near, she can feel. She breaks into a run and the one who is following her did the same. She reached the high way but then she's in the middle of it and a truck is fast approaching. A strong hand pulled her by the waist just in time to avoid the truck and when she opened her eyes she found herself face to face with Aomine.

"Are you alright?" Aomine asked. Aru nodded and began to cry in fear and in relief. She found her self sobbing in Aomine's chest.

"You're an idiot! Why are you following me.." Aru cried.

"I'm sorry. I should have known that I will scare you. But Hell! You're avoiding me!" Aomine told her.

"Let me go." Aru wiggled out of Aomine.

"Not if you will tell me you forgive me." Aomine said.

"You're forcing me to forgive you? Just what kind of guy are you?" Aru managed to free herself because Aomine's not really trying to suppress her, scared he'll hurt her.

"Walk me home." Aru said. Aomine was surprised but he did. They did so without talking. Aomine always steals glances at her. Aru walked inside her apartment without thanking or saying anything to Aomine and he stayed outside until he saw one of the lights in the apartment turn on.

"Walk me home again this time?" Aru asked as she noticed Aomine following her again.

"No problem." The dark skinned jock said.

Apparently that became an everyday habit. Aomine always walks Aru home with neither of them talking. That happened for over a week, Aomine's starting to get frustrated. He's an impatient guy and he wondered how he lasted a week walking her home and not being able to speak to her. When they are infront of her house again he opened his mouth to speak but she spoke first.

"Aomine, is it too much to ask for you to stay with me tonight?" Her eyes look scared.

"Ofcourse not." Aomine scratched his head. He can feel his face blushing. Aru took hold of the sleeve of his uniform.

"To tell you the truth, after being woken up from the hospital, I have trouble sleeping at night. The accident always keeps flashing back and I'm having a hard time to sleep. I get paranoid that they will burst into my house and finish me off." Aru told Aomine.

"Let's get you inside." Aomine don't know any words of comfort so he doesn't know what to say and he leads Aru inside instead. He wondered if she is telling him this to make him guiltier.

Aru made dinner as Aomine watched basketball on her television. They ate and later that night Aomine finds himself beside Aru in bed. Ofcourse nothing happened. He watched over her as she try to sleeps. Her purple eyes staring at the ceiling.

"I've changed my mind. Go home Aomine." Aru said.

"What?" Aomine burst out.

"You heard me, go home." And Aru faced her back on Aomine.

Aomine sighed and get up from bed and walked home. It was the middle of the night but he can't argue with her. Why is she doing this? Then it hit Aomine. She's just doing to him what he did to her. Sigh. He went to a court and started playing.

"Aru what the hell are you doing to me!" He shouted as he dunked. He wishes to destroy the ring out of frustration on himself. He knew it, Aru would never forgive him. But he can't just destroy the ring, can he? Ofcourse he can. Aomine did another dunk and brought the ring down with him. He looked at it and threw it and he walked home.

"Here." Aomine handed Aru a piece of melon bread and Aru looked up.

"Thanks." She replied and looked at him curiously.

Their classmates noticed the sudden closeness between Aru and Aomine and they are very curious. They know that Aru has this huge crush on Aomine but to Aomine to be so nice to Aru doesn't make sense. Unless he felt sorry for what happened to her. That afternoon Aru asked Aomine to walk her home again.

"And please this time stay with me for real." Aru asked Aomine.

"Only if you tell me you're not going to send me home in the middle of the night." Aomine pressed.

"Okay. Let's pass by a convenience store." Aru said this time with a small smile on her face.

"Sure." Aomine's dark skin again is reddening. This is so unlike him.

"Woi Aomine! Are you not going to practice again!" Wakamatsu came.

"I'm not. And what do you care." Aomine replied and he pulled Aru and they walk away.

"You bastard!" Wakamatsu shouted.

"Tch. You are the bastard." Aomine said under his breath and Aru actually giggled. Aomine's time stopped as he saw and hear Aru giggled.

"What?" Aru asked.

"Nothing." Aomine looked away. Damn! What had this girl done to him.

He then noticed that he is still holding Aru's hand. He let go of it and apologized.

"Sorry." Aomine said. But Aru reached for his hand.

"No, it's fine. Let's go to the convenience store shall we?" Aru said.

Aomine found himself in cloud 9. Image of him playing basketball came into his mind and being crowned as the best in the world. That's how he feels right now. Aru bought a lot of snacks and even a tub of ice cream.

"Are you gonna eat all of those?" Aomine asked.

"Ofcourse I'll share. I'm not selfish." She answered.

When they are in Aru's home, Aomine found Aru sandwiched between his legs as they watched movie. They are snacking at eating the ice cream. The movie is comedy and everytime Aomine roared with laughter.

"Sshh. The neighbors will hear." Aru scolded.

"So?" Aomine asked.

"You're right."

Aomine kissed Aru and she didn't complain. Instead she responded and they found themselves deepening the kiss. Until Aru bit Aomine's lower lip.

"Aw." Aomine broke the kiss.

"Sorry." Aru bit her lips in apology.

"Fine, let's finish the movie." Aomine's smiling with glee. Damn, he can't hide his happiness right then. The movie become extra funnier.

That night, they found themselves cuddling on the bed.

"Hey tell me why are you complying with everything I say? Are you guilty and trying to pay back?" Aru suddenly asked her eyes burning through Aomine as she's lying on his chest.

"I thought you will never ask. The truth is I'm inlove with you. Yeah, I'm inlove with you. Strange isn't it." Aomine replied.

"Lie. You're just feeling guilty over what happened to me." Aru said bluntly.

"I'm not lying." Aomine avoid his face because he's feeling damn hot.

"Prove it." Aru went atop Aomine and began kissing him. Aomine ofcourse being a guy adjusted their position so they can kiss better. Aru wrapped her arms around Aomine and Aomine held her hips.

When Aru began trying to take Aomine's shirt off, that's when Aomine noticed something's off. She's not that kind of girl.

"Enough." Aomine stopped her.

"Why, I thought you love me?" Aru scorned.

"I know what you're trying to do Aru. I love you, but I may not look like it, but I respect you. You're not that type of girl. You're better than that." Aomine told her.

"Why Aomine? All those times you've been ignoring me. Then you will tell me you love me after what you've done that night?"

Aomine looked at her and grabbed his hair.(Panot)

"Since middle school, since that time you returned a ball to me, I didn't notice that I've always been keeping an eye on you. I've been denying it to myself, there's no way I'll fall inlove with a nerd like you, but what the hell! I am already inlove with you. And I laugh at that time because after all those time I'll be able to kiss you. I can't keep my excitement. I'm also very sorry for what happened, I shouldn't have left you, but I'm confused with what I'm feeling at that time."

Aru found herself crying at Aomine's words. She's can't believe with what he's saying. It's too good to be true. Actually she never blamed him for what happened to her. It was all her fault, he didn't told her to wander, he gave her money to take a cab but all she did is threw the money at him and walked wherever her feet brings her. She looked at Aomine's eyes and realized that this time she's the one who's denying with herself. She can feel it. His love for her. Those burning passion within his dark eyes everytime they laid upon her.

"I never blame you about what happened. I can't find myself to do it. I want to hate you but I can't, because I'm deeply inlove with you Aomine Daiki." She's crying, with happiness.

"Can I touch your face?" Aru asked Aomine who nodded. Aru extended her hands towards Aomine's cheeks and she hollowed her palm on it. She then gave Aomine a smile. Aomine closed his eyes contentedly. Aru leaned towards Aomine and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Dreams do come true. Don't they Aomine?" Aru asked as their foreheads are touching.

"They surely do Aru." Aomine contentedly said. He hasn't felt contentment since the time he can't find any worthy opponent in basketball. But today with Aru by his side he felt almost complete again. Almost. He will wait till that someone who can defeat him came.

Aomine Daiki, the guy she always fantasizes and admires is inlove with her. Aru wrapped her arms around his neck and waited as Aomine mirror her moves. Those big and sturdy hands of his who always handles basketball roughly now held her with so much care and gentleness. She will do her best for him not to change his mind about loving her. It is time to come out of her shell, so that people won't frown if they saw her with the famous ace of the generation of miracles.

….

As Aru and Aomine walked around the campus together, Aru noticed that people are gaping at them, well that is expected. But Aru wondered if she looks wrong. She had her hair cut shortly in an elegant bob and a bangs now frame her face which now gives definition to her unusual eyes(Ahem. Alam na). She also wore light make-up and instead of her usual ankle socks, she now opted for thigh high socks and a slightly heeled shoes so she's not too awkward beside Aomine. She also noticed that Aomine looked annoyed.

"Aomine, tell me do I look funny?" Aru asked blushing and scared at the same time.

"Why do you have to change how you look?" Aomine asked really annoyed. Aru's hurt.

"I look ugly right?" Aru now regret it.

"Ugly? Damn! If you're ugly why does every single guy you passed keep gaping at you and drooling. It's annoying! Can't they see you're mine!" Aomine confessed.

"You don't like how I look right now? Maybe I'll go back to being plain tomorrow." Aru said. People are starting to watch. It's embarrassing.

"Stay like that. I like it. But I just want to remind every guy that you're mine. Only mine." Aomine said and grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. Infront of everybody. Because it's almost the morning ceremony.

Well that's Aomine Daiki for you, her the only one who can beat me is me about basketball boyfriend. An Aggressive player on the outside but a possessive and insecure softie on the inside.


End file.
